Without you
by Sakura Potter
Summary: Raven despues de darse cuenta que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos decide inciar una nueva vida a lado de un hombre que si la quiere, sin embargo tal vez la decisión que tomo no sea la correcta. Rae/Rob Chap 3 UP! despues de mucho tiempo
1. Decisiones

**Capitulo I**

_**Decisiones**_

Tomo su capa negra del perchero colocado cerca de la puerta y se giró sobre sus talones para ver a los demás titanes; los cuales estaban sentados en la sala viendo la televisión.

-_Voy a salir, regreso en más tarde_- expresó Raven en voz alta para después ser tumbada por una Starfire muy emocionada.

_-¿Vas a salir con Aqualad verdad?_- preguntó con cierta curiosidad para después poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – _Hacen tan linda pareja, es como una historia de hadas_- expresó Starfire y su sonrisa se ensancho más – _Mándale saludos al amigo Aqualad de mi parte_

- _Yo se los daré_- dijo Raven con cierto sonrojo, se dirigió al centro de la sala y volteo a ver a Robin- _Traeré mi celular y comunicador encendido por si se presenta una emergencia, solo en casos extremos llámame_- finalizó acentuando la ultima parte

Robin solamente asintió, y después evadió la mirada de la chica. Se levanto del sofá y caminó hasta la cocina para tomar una rebanada de pizza donde permaneció hasta que Raven termino de colocarse la capucha de su capa sobre su cabello, se despidiera de todos y atravesará la puerta.

Raven estaba simplemente más que feliz, su vida era perfecta; combatían a los villanos que de pronto surgían, pasaba buenos ratos con sus amigos y de vez en cuando se iba de viaje a visitar a otros titanes.

Y era así como Raven había empezado a salir con Aqualad. Nueve meses atrás ella había pasado unas semanas con los titanes del este para despejar su mente, y Aqualad había sido muy simpático con ella, siempre muy atento y haciendo que olvidará sus problemas. Después ella había regresado a la torre T debido a que había surgido una emergencia pero las salidas con Aqualad fueron más repetitivas y frecuentes, después de 2 meses de salir con él, se le había declarado y ella había dicho que sí; después de eso todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. Pero aun no podía olvidar la razón por la cual había ido con los titanes del este para despejar su mente y todo se podía resumir en una sola palabra…Robin

Era verdad, se había enamorado de su líder, después de todo el la había salvado cuando se había enfrentado a su padre y cierto cariño diferente al de amistad había empezado a crecer en su interior. Los encuentros ocasionales no ayudaban mucho, ni tampoco las indirectas que Robin a veces le mandaba y hacía que ella se sintiera en el cielo.

Pero la verdad era que el no sentía lo mismo que ella y eso la había deprimido tanto al grado que había dejado de comer, solo se quedaba tirada en la cama viendo al techo y cuando alguna emergencia se presentaba se esforzaba más que los demás, descargando todo su ira y tristeza con el villano. Y ahí era donde Aqualad había entrado en su vida. Le había dado el cariño que Robin no le quiso dar y ella estaba feliz, había encontrado a un chico que la quería.

Llego a la parada de autobús donde había quedado de verse con Aqualad y miró su reloj; las 9:00 de la noche, se extraño un poco al darse cuenta que él todavía no llegaba pues nunca se retrazaba. Se acerco a la banca de la parada de autobús y descubrió una pequeña conchita de mar junto con una breve nota que decía: _"¿Recuerdas donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso?"_

Raven se sonrojó ante el recuerdo y voló rápidamente hacia una cafetería que estaba del otro lado de la ciudad. Corrió rápidamente hacia una palmera ubicada en la entrada de esta y descubrió una estrella de mar junto con otra nota "_Sigue el camino del corazón_"; el desconcierto de Raven se hizo inminente en su rostro, pero después una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y recordó la primera cita en la cual habían ido al cine y después a caminar en una playa muy hermosa llamada _Heart_

La playa no estaba muy lejos de ahí, era muy poco visitada por lo que mayoritariamente seguía siendo virgen, pues solo constaba de un pequeño camino de cemento por todo lo largo de la playa. Corrió hacia ese camino y cuando llego al principio se dio cuenta que estaba tapizado de jacarandas junto con velas blancas ubicadas estratégicamente para que iluminaran el camino. Con mucho cuidado siguió aquel alfombrado que lentamente se iba despegando del camino de cemento y se adentraba más hacia la arena. Muy emocionada sigo recorriéndolo hasta que la llevo a una parte muy alejada de la playa. Se acerco con sumo desconcierto y lo que vio la dejo desconcertada.

El cielo teñido de tonos rosas adornaba perfectamente el ocaso que mostraba un sol redondo de color naranja; la pequeñas olas rompían en perfecta armonía en la playa y sintió como poco a poco sus pies se iban humedeciendo; se recargo en una roca y se quitó las botas para poder sentir la arena entre sus dedos junto con la espuma del agua. Frente a sus ojos había una mesa para dos personas con un hermoso mantel color aguamarina, la vajilla en tonos blancos y azules relucía ante las pequeñas velas azules, dos copas se hallaban listas para ser servidas del espumeante champaña colocada en hielo.

Sonrió mucho más de lo que habitualmente, pues había que recalcar que desde que había empezado a salir con Aqualad era menos agresiva y fría con las demás personas, pero eso no le quitaba lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser con sus poderes. Busco con la mirada al pelinegro más no lo encontró, quiso dar un segundo vistazo cuando sus ojos fueron bloqueados por una docena de rosas blancas. Tomo con delicadeza las rosas y las aparto de su vista para toparse con los ojos negros de Aqualad.

Abrazó a su novio, le dio un breve beso en los labios y murmuró un _gracias_ para después sonrojarse ferozmente. La sonrisa de Aqualad apareció súbitamente, la volvió a abrazar y le susurró que ella merecía más. Cenaron con tranquilidad hablando de todo y nada a la vez; en el postre, pastel de chocolate el favorito de Raven, Aqualad saco de debajo de la mesa una caja de terciopelo color azul y le sonrió a Raven. Ella sin entender, lo miro fijamente y le pidió que se explicará.

-_Verás Raven, no he sido del todo sincero contigo_ -empezó Aqualad bajando la mirada- _Los últimos días llego el mensajero real del reino de Atlantis informándome que el rey Heros esta enfermo y que es urgente que el heredero al trono le entregue a la dueña de su corazón la estrella de Atlantis para que pueda ocupar el trono por si el rey llegase a morir; sino el trono pasara a manos de la familia indirecta del rey_

-_No_ _es que no me importe, pero ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo?_- pregunto dulcemente Raven mirando impacientemente a Aqualad

-_El heredero al trono soy yo y quisiera darte esto_- dijo y abrió lentamente la caja de terciopelo azul revelando una estrella de mar de cristal con arena blanca y agua azul en el interior – _Es la joya más preciada de Atlantis, se les da a todas las mujeres dueñas del corazón del heredero al trono, mi madre lo recibió de mi padre, y yo te lo doy a ti Raven, porque te amo más que a otra cosa en este mundo_

-_Yo no se que decir…_-Raven bajo la mirada y paso sus dedos sobre la estrella de mar la cual resplandeció un poco al contacto con su mano

_-No_ _quiero presionarte a nada Raven, si no quieres ir conmigo a Atlantis lo entenderé, solo quiero decirte que eres todo para mi y por eso te doy este presente. Tengo que irme inmediatamente, mañana en la madrugada partiré, si quieres seguirme te esperaré en el muelle de esta bahía hasta las 5 en punto; si no decides acompañarme por lo menos me gustaría que te quedaras con la joya, significaría mucho para mi_- finalizó mientras cerraba la caja de color azul marino y se la entregaba a Raven

Los dos recogieron todo lo de la cena sin dirigirse palabra alguna, la mente de Raven en sí estaba echado todo un lío; quería a Aqualad tanto como el quería a ella pero Robin…no había pensado mucho en su líder sin embargo seguía sintiendo un vacío en el estomago cuando tocaba el tema. Aqualad la llevo hasta la torre T y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios antes de marcharse.

Raven entró con delicadeza a la torre y tomo el ascensor, la puerta se abrió delante de ella, sólo se limito a entrar, apretar el botón del piso al que quería ir y sintió como lentamente iba subiendo. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto, en realidad nada la detenía para acompañar a Aqualad a excepción de su aun amor por Robin. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente y observó la sala inhabitada de la torre T, supuso que por la hora todos los titanes deberían estar durmiendo. Con la mente bastante llena de complicaciones se dirigió a la azotea para poder meditar un poco y así poder tomar una buena y razonable decisión.

Subió hasta la azotea mientras pensaba y recordaba todo lo que había sucedido hoy. Antes de poder terminar de subir los últimos escalones de la escalera que llevaba hasta arriba vio algo que le paralizo el corazón

Robin estaba ahí, pero no estaba solo, Star se encontraba con él. El la abrazaba fuertemente, le susurró un "_No se que haría sin ti_" que Raven alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente, Robin le dio un beso en la frente y le tomo la manto. Raven sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, se nublaba su vista y un vació se empezaba a apoderar de su estómago.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en su habitación antes de que se dieran cuenta de que ella los había visto. Sintió una gran oleada de tristeza a sí misma al pensar que ellos tenían una relación secreta. Tomo una gran maleta negra y metió rápidamente todas sus cosas; saco un hoja de papel pergamino y escribió una carta un tanto impersonal dirigida a todos los titanes, donde explicaba que Aqualad le había propuesto que se fuera con el a Atlantis y ella había aceptado; que no la buscaran porque no la encontrarían.

Miró el reloj de su escritorio el cual marcaba la 1:30 de la mañana, se acostó en su cama y lentamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Despertó sobre saltada y miró el reloj, las 4:00 en punto, se apresuró a tomar su maleta y abrió la caja de terciopelo, se coloco la joya sobre el cuello la cual resplandeció y cegó por un momento a Raven.

Confundida salió por la ventana y voló hasta el puerto de la playa _Heart_ y ahí sentado estaba Aqualad mojándose solamente los pies. Raven sonrió mas y se acerco con cautela hacia él. Lo abrazó del cuello y le dio un beso en los labios.

- _Veo que te pusiste el collar_ – dijo Aqualad sonriendo enormemente al ver que Raven lo portaba

- _Sí, pero paso algo muy raro, me lo puse y el collar brillo intensamente y emitió una luz ¿Qué quiere decir eso?_- pregunto Raven mientras se sentaba a lado de el y miraba intensamente el collar

_-Que soy correspondido y que he elegido a la futura reina de Atlantis_- expreso Aqualad mientras le daba otro beso en los labios

Raven sonrió más, abrazo a Aqualad y miro hacia el horizonte- _¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?_- preguntó con cautela

-_Claro que sí_-

_-¿Como se supone que voy a respirar bajo el agua? Y ¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta Atlantis?-_

-_Haremos uso de un hechizo para que puedas respirar bajo el agua y llegaremos hasta allá gracias a unos amigos_- finalizó y se introdujo dentro del agua, hizo unos sonidos raros y dos hermosos delfines llegaron a la bahía –_Ellos nos llevaran hasta allá, dudo que se quejen al transportar a tan bella dama-_

Raven rió y se introdujo en el agua. Había olvidado a Robin y ahora empezaría una nueva vida a lado del hombre que amaba. Se dio cuenta que acompañarlo había sido una buena decisión y que a partir de ahora todo cambiaria.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Cuatro horas después de la huida de Raven, los titanes estaban levantados para iniciar un nuevo día. Apenas se habían levantado hacía media hora; el plan para ese día era que desayunarían y después entrenarían un poco para que así todos tuvieran la tarde libre para hacer lo que quisieran.

-_¿Dónde está nuestra amiga Raven?-_ preguntó Star mientras dejaba su vaso de mostaza en la mesa y la buscaba en la mesa

-_A lo mejor sigue dormida Star, ayer llego muy tarde de su cita con Aqualad, ve y despiértala para que baje a desayunar_- gritó desde la cocina Cyborg, elevo un hot cake en el aire y le dio vuelta

Star asintió y desapareció por el corredor. Robin siguió tirado en el sofá mientras seguía viendo atentamente las noticias, sin embargo un mal presentimiento hizo que bajara todo el volumen de la televisión y viera como Star aparecía con una nota en sus manos y lagrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos.

-¡¡_Nuestra amiga Raven nos ha dejado! ¡¡Escribió esta carta para nosotros!-_ gritó mientras corría a dársela a Robin

Todos los titanes se reunieron alrededor de su líder para leer atentamente la carta. Una vez finalizada la lectura, las reacciones fueron varias. Starfire empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Cyborg se sentó a analizar las cosas, pero un olor a quemado hizo que echara a correr hacia la estufa, Robin no mostraba ningún sentimiento, sin embargo era visto cuidadosamente bajo la atenta mirada de Star; Chico bestia sin embrago empezó a reír.

-_¿No ven que es lo que pasa? ¡Nos esta jugando una broma!-_

­_-No lo creo Chico Bestia, pues a lado de la carta esta su transmisor, ella nunca lo olvidaría- _Star abrió la palma de su mano revelando el transmisor de Raven

_-¡Es una broma Star! Seguro volverá mañana-_ expreso Chico Bestia y se levanto a tomar una salchicha de tofu

Sin embargo no apareció el siguiente día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese. Se comunicaron con los titanes del este, pero lo único que supieron fue que Aqualad especificaba lo que había pasado. Unos días antes había llegado lo que parecía ser un tritón, el cual le había dado el mensaje de que el rey Heros estaba muy enfermo y podía morir en cualquier momento, le dijo que tenía que llevarse pronto a su prometida o el trono pasaría a manos de alguien más; pues recientemente sus compañeros habían descubierto que el era príncipe de Atlantis; el tritón le había dado una caja de terciopelo color azul marino y se había marchado.

Era todo lo que sabían y eso deprimió más a los titanes. Sin embargo, después de la huída de Raven, Robin jamás volvió a ser el mismo


	2. Encuentros

**Capitulo II**

_**Encuentros**_

Como siempre pensó que todos estarían juntos se devastó cuando cada quien empezó a recorrer caminos diferentes. Seguían manteniendo contacto con _casi_ todos pero era muy diferente de cuando eran equipo pues ya no existía esa familiaridad con la que antes se trataban.

"_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_" una vez había escuchado ese dicho y prácticamente lo podían aplicar a su caso. Dio una vuelta hacia el lado derecho de la cama y siguió observando el techo, como siempre el sueño lo había abandonado hace mucho tiempo y no estaba dispuesto a buscarlo.

Un languetazo de lado izquierdo de la cara lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Acarició lentamente la cabeza del dogo alemán y un par de languetazos por parte del animal lo hicieron salir de la cama.

- Tú ganas- dijo Robin y sonrió mientras se ponía su capa y salía por la puerta de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y tomó una taza de te verde que había preparado la noche anterior. Se inclinó hacía el mueble de madera que había en la cocina y sacó una pelota de goma. La rebotó un par de veces haciendo que el animal se inquietara un poco.

Le sonrió una vez más al perro y bajaron por las escaleras de aquel edificio situado a las afueras de la ciudad. Las calles lucían vacías, cosa que era normal teniendo en cuenta que eran las tres de la madrugada. Siguió rebotando la pelota haciendo que el perro moviera la cola y brincará, sin embargo la atención de Robin estaba en el cielo.

Dejó que su mente se relajara un poco y una fuerte ola de recuerdos lo empapó en un pasado que le gustaba recordar. Suspiró cansinamente mientras caminaba dirigiéndose a la playa Heart dándole unos cuantos vistazos al perro que camina por enfrente de él. No es que no tuviera ánimos, sino que alguien se los había arrancado hace mucho tiempo y dudaba que se los volviera a regresar.

Miró hacia el cielo, sin tomarle atención a las pequeñas olas que mojaban sus pies a través de las botas. Volvió a rebotar la pelota y un ladrido lo saco de sus pensamientos, su perro le reclamaba un poco de atención. Una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios, rebotó un poco más la pelota y la lanzó haciendo que el perro brincara, ladrara y echara a correr atrás de ese pedazo de goma.

Se dejó caer sobre la arena, se quitó las botas y enterró sus pies descalzos en ella. Miró hacia un costado de la playa y observo como su perro regresaba corriendo con la pelota en la boca. Volvió a sonreír y lanzo una segunda y tercera vez la pelota viendo como el perro volvía a correr detrás de ella, regresando con la pelota en el hocico y escuchando el sonido característico del cascabel que había dentro de la pelota.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió la cuarta vez, no escuchó el cascabel además de que el tamaño de lo que traía en el hocico era todavía más chico de lo que solía ser una pelota de goma. Se levantó y le quitó al perro un broche con forma de cuervo y rápidamente pensó en la única persona que podía poseer ese broche. Le dio a oler el broche al perro y con la instrucción de _Search!_ el perro empezó a correr con Robin corriendo detrás de él.

Llego a la parte más rocosa de la playa y descubrió un cuerpo tendido boca abajo sobre la arena, tomo la muñeca de esa persona y le tomó el pulso…_Débil _susurró mientras giraba el cuerpo de esa persona y la sangre se le helaba al afirmar su teoría…Raven había regresado.

Hola!!

He regresado, espero que les guste este capítulo, un poco corto pero entreténganle con eso!!. Prometo que el siguiente capitulo sabrán otros detallitos. Me gustaría dar una fecha de actualización pero soy pésima planeando!!! Así que por favor tenganme paciencia!!1 jajajaja dejen reviews y si quieren que se los conteste, avisenme!!


	3. Recuerdo de un petirrojo desesperado

_Sin embargo, cuando volvió la cuarta vez, no escuchó el cascabel además de que el tamaño de lo que traía en el hocico era todavía más chico de lo que solía ser una pelota de goma. Se levantó y le quitó al perro un broche con forma de cuervo y rápidamente pensó en la única persona que podía poseer ese broche. Le dio a oler el broche al perro y con la instrucción de Search! el perro empezó a correr con Robin corriendo detrás de él._

_Llego a la parte más rocosa de la playa y descubrió un cuerpo tendido boca abajo sobre la arena, tomo la muñeca de esa persona y le tomó el pulso…Débil susurró mientras giraba el cuerpo de esa persona y la sangre se le helaba al afirmar su teoría…Raven había regresado._

**Capitulo III**

_**Recuerdos**__** de un petirrojo desesperado**_

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste?­ _– preguntó Starfire mientras apoyaba las manos en la baranda de la azotea de la torre T

- _Porque creo que decirlo sería simplemente echar a perder las cosas, es decir, arruinaría la amistad que tenemos y habría incomodidad cada vez que nos quedáramos solos- _contestó Robin mientras su mirada se perdía en una imagen difusa de la playa Herat, suspiró y le sonrió a una Starfire preocupada

-¡_Pero Robin! ¿No crees que deberías decírselo? Talvez ella piense que tú no la quieres o algo así- _sugirió Starfire

-_No, no quiero ser yo quien arruine la felicidad de Raven; ella se decidió por Aqualad. Si ya la perdí como novia no quiero perderla como amiga…¡en fin! Muchas gracias por escucharme­_- dijo Robin y abrazó a Starfire mientras le susurraba – _No se que haría sin ti._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Robin agitó débilmente la cabeza mientras terminaba de monitorear los signos vitales de Raven. Por alguna razón, esa había sido la única y última vez que había hablado sobre sus sentimientos; después de esa noche había encerrado en un cofre de ocho candados el recuerdo de Raven y no lo había vuelto a tocar…pero si a recordar. ¿Cómo no recordarla en los momentos en que la soledad lo agobiaba? ¿Cómo no recordarla cuando tomaba té? Era simplemente inevitable recordar la inmensidad de sus ojos cuando su mirada se perdía en el firmamento nocturno.

Alejó su mirada del monitor para ver la pálida cara de Raven. Sus labios entreabiertos se hallaban descoloridos por su temperatura y los desgarres en su traje mostraban un poco de piel blanca de la joven. Casi por instinto sujetó fuertemente la mano de la chica para después levantarla a la altura de sus labios y besar el dorso de aquella fría mano. Aún recordaba aquellas tardes en que todos se congregaban en la sala solo por el hecho de estar juntos, un ritual que nunca se había roto. Él analizaba nuevas estrategias mientras Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugaban sus videojuegos. Por otro lado Starfire los animaba mientras seguía haciendo combinaciones exóticas y Raven se alejaba de todos mientras bebía su té de hierbas y se enfrascaba en la lectura de los libros de hechizos que tanto adoraba. Soltó un débil suspiro y depositó la mano de la chica de nuevo en la cama. Se puso de pie lentamente mientras su mente se volvía a inundar de recuerdos.

Después de que Raven había desaparecido junto con Aqualad los jóvenes titanes se habían ido poco a poco desintegrando. Uno a uno había empezado a tomar decisiones que los habían llevado a tomar caminos diferentes. Él había sido el único que se había quedado en la torre T pero sabía que, más allá de su lucha interminable contra las fuerzas de mal, la razón por la que se quedaba es porque aún guardaba la esperanza de que algún día Raven regresaría.

Y no se había equivocado del todo. Ahora ella estaba ahí, tendida en esa cama luchando contra la muerte en una batalla que Robin esperaba que ella no perdiera. Se preparó mecánicamente una nueva taza de té y la llevo a sus labios con sumo cuidado. Estiró la cabeza desde la cocina para observar que los signos vitales de Raven todavía eran normales.

Inhalo hondamente mientras el sueño poco a poco lo empezaba a vencer. Caminó lentamente hacía la sala y con la cabeza de su perro apoyada en su regazo se permitió recordar todavía un poco más de su pasado.

_**Flash back**_

_-__ Sigue sin haber informes Robin – _susurró Chico Bestia apoyando una de sus manos en la espalda del chico

_-__ ¡No! ¡Tenemos que seguir buscándola! ¿Y si ella está en peligro? _– habló desesperadamente Robin mientras la mirada de los otros tres lo miraban compasivamente

- _Viejo – _empezó Cyborg

- _¡ES NUESTRA AMIGA! ¿POR QUÉ NO SE PREOCUPAN POR ELLA?_ – gritó alterado Robin. Cyborg lo tomó de los brazos y lentamente lo sentó en uno de los sillones

- _Robin_ – empezó con voz suave Starfire – _Ella escogió esto. Fue su decisión. Tú tomaste la tuya ¿recuerdas?_ – Depositó una de sus manos en el hombro del joven – _Tienes que dejarla ir –_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Apenas empezaba a aclarar el cielo y él no había podido dormir bien. Dirigió una rápida mirada al reloj y observó que apenas darían las 7 de la mañana. Caminó rápidamente hacía el ala de enfermería para revisar sus signos vitales.

- _Sin variación_ – dijo después de apuntar algunas observaciones – _Vamos Raven ¡Aguanta! – _susurró más para sí mismo que para la chica

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y caminó hacía la sala. Su perro lo miraba con desgano tirado en uno de los sillones. Así como él no había podido dormir bien, su perro tampoco lo había hecho. Recordó cuando ese dogo alemán había llegado cuando más lo necesitaba.

_**Flash back**_

Robin se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta mientras veía como Cyborg metía una gran maleta en su automóvil. Lo miró son una ligera sonrisa. Habían pasado aproximadamente 18 meses desde que Raven se había ido pero para él seguía pareciendo como si hubiera sido ayer. Ahora socializaba más, pero aquel dolor en el pecho lo perseguía de vez en cuando.

- _Viejo, ¿estás bien? – _preguntó Cyborg mientras lo veía con detenimiento y preocupación. Se dio cuenta que sin notarlo se había llevado una mano al pecho – _Si quieres cancelo mi viaje con los titanes del este, no creo que a Bumble Bee le moleste_

Robin lo miró y negó con la cabeza – _No, ve, te lo mereces. Últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo – _y le sonrió ligeramente

Cyborg rió y se dirigió al coche para después sacar una caja de cartón con algo que se movía dentro de ella.

- _Necesitas que alguien te alegre la vida – _y le extendió la caja – _Estaba en el centro comercial y lo vi. Creo que se complementaran bastante bien – _

El petirrojo lo miró sin entender y antes de que pudiera hacerle alguna pregunta sintió una lengüetada en su cara. Starfire juró que la carcajada de Cyborg se escuchó por toda la torre.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Había decidido llamarlo _Bruce_* y por más que se negara a creerlo Cyborg tenía toda la razón. Por algún motivo aquel perro sabía cuando estaba triste y hacía que su ánimo se levantara sin que él se diera cuenta. Su enmascarada mirada se encontró con la oscura de su perro y se vio a sí mismo en su reflejo; sabía que debajo de esa escaza barba y de aquellas profundas ojeras el Robin de siempre estaría ahí para ayudar a la ciudad.

Después de hacer el séptimo chequeo de signos vitales de Raven y ver que había mejorado solo un poco, se permitió despejar la mente. Al ser casi ya las ocho de la mañana sabía que por lo menos una de las docenas de cafeterías que había en la ciudad ya debería estar abierta. Trazó mentalmente un plan detallado de su recorrido, iría a la cafetería más cercana, compraría algo de desayunar para él y para Bruce y lo comerían a orillas de la playa Heart.

Y así lo hizo. Después de comprar un enorme café bien cargado y dos muffins, se dirigió a la playa para ahí sentarse en una banca. Sentado en una banca vio como lentamente la ciudad empezaba con su ritmo habitual. Le dio un último sorbo a su café mientras Bruce terminada con el último pedazo de muffin. Caminaron juntos por la orilla hasta que sin que se dieran cuenta llegaron al mismo punto donde habían encontrado a Raven.

Se sentó en una de las múltiples rocas de ahí y dejo que Bruce corriera por todo el lugar. Con su mirada recorrió toda la playa, era un lugar hermoso. Las olas rompían suavemente sobre la arena formando una textura aterciopelada sobre esta, las rocas de distintas figuras formaban un conjunto tan irregular que sólo de manera natural podría formar algo tan bello como aquello. Robin suspiró fuertemente y mientras paseaba con sus orbes oscuros todo el panorama deseo fervientemente que Raven estuviera ahí para apreciar toda aquella belleza junto a él.

En ese momento fue cuando un resplandor desentonó en el panorama. Se dirigió cautelosamente hacía el lugar donde provenía y observó con una mirada crítica lo que parecía ser un estrella de mar de cristal. La levantó suavemente cuando cómo un rayo un recuerdo atravesó su mente

_**Flash Back**_

Los ocho titanes veían detalladamente la imagen que aparecía en la pantalla.

- _Por lo que sabemos, es una joya de Atlantis – _siguió Bumble Bee mientras el boceto de la joya giraba 360 grados – _Está rodeada de un conjuro de magia antigua_

_- ¿Y qué hace esa magia? – _preguntó Chico Bestia

- _No lo sabemos – _contesto Speedy – _Hay muy poca información acerca de Atlantis. Esto que ven es todo lo que sabemos – _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Sin saber precisamente por qué, llevó la joya a lo torre T. Algo le decía que en el futuro podría ser de utilidad.

_Fin del Capítulo_

/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°

Hola!!! Lo sé, lo sé! Quieren matarme! HACE MUCHO QUE NO PUBLICO!!! Bueno, espero que el capitulo compense. Si está poco provechoso diré que trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero lo disfruten!!

*Jajajaja notan la indirecta verdad? Pero si alguien propone un mejor nombre, adelante, lo puedo cambiar (si me gusta el nombre claro está)


End file.
